


1&15, Red&White

by cerozeros



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, Jack might show up later?, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerozeros/pseuds/cerozeros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP+Clothing swap. 'Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1&15, Red&White

 


End file.
